1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extracting lipids from algal biomass, and more particularly to low energy techniques using an insoluble granular lysing agent or ultrasound to extract lipids from wet algal biomass.
2. Description of Related Art
Microalgae differentiate themselves from other single-cell microorganisms in their natural ability to accumulate large amounts of lipids. Because most lipidic compounds have the potential to generate biofuels and renewable energy, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for extracting lipids from wet algal biomass.